Rio: Amazon Arena
by YootisPoshil
Summary: A special series bridging off from the LS series. You guess it, a sequel to Birdy Beatdown! Read on for details on how your character can compete as well as a new tale on how a fighting tournament brings more flare in the world of Rio! Special thanks to Assassin's Creed Master for the cover page.
1. Instructions

**Rio: Amazon Arena, Sequel to Birdy Beatdown**

What up folks, Poshi's back with a new series heavily requested via PM! Instead of putting it on the LS series, this content will be separate and once again I'm in need of your characters to be fighters. If you wish to allow me to use your character, simply address me the following:

1\. Character Name and Gender

2\. Character Appearance

3\. Character Strength/Weaknesses

4\. Character Abilities/Unique Attributes **(excluding supernatural powers)**

5\. Optional: Character Battle Quote

* * *

As you allow me to use your character, be mindful that you give me the privilege to choose whether they win their match or not as well as how the fight plays out as I write it. Be considerate if you plan to lash out at me for writing something you may not be pleased with regarding your character.

Of course I'll keep the upmost respect to how your charater will perform and I'll try to stay true to how you wish to portray them. Another thing to add, if the character you submit to me is not yours, please list who's character it is as well as letting me know you asked permission to said person.

That said, our first round will consist of Jewel competing in her first fight against a mystery opponent. Will that opponent be one of your characters or mine? Time will tell. Don't forget to submit character suggestions either by review or personal message. Take care and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: Curt's Cabana of Combat**

* * *

The dreadful enemy young Tiago never thought he would see again, boredom. Since the day he and his family lived in the Amazon jungle, almost everything piqued his curiosity and satisfaction. But after experiencing everything the Amazon could offer, he couldn't believe he would actually be bored.

No matter how much he complained to his family for something to spark his interest, Tiago seemed to have exhausted all that the Amazon could offer in entertainment.

That is until today rolled in.

During one of his sessions of moaning from boredom, something catches Tiago's attention. A few clicks away from the tree Tiago was sitting on came a small group of capybara's holding what looked like some makeshift podium. Standing on the platform hoisted by the capybaras was a turtle, a species not native to Brazil or anywhere else in the Southern Eastern regions.

Curious, Tiago set off to follow the parading group of animals. To his delight, the animals halted in the heart of the Blue Macaw home. And to what follows, Tiago's boredom may be lifted.

"Good day Macaws!" the turtle roared into the trees, hoping for a response.

To the turtle's joy, the entire tribe of Blue Spix Macaws rushed in and surrounded the turtle and his troop of Capybaras. Unsure whether the turtle posed a threat or not, the macaws remained on guard as their chieftain flutters down from above.

"Well I be, the big cheese himself. Eduardo!" the turtle exclaimed.

Eduardo simply smiled and allowed the rather fast turtle to approach him with a warming embrace.

"Ah Curt, welcome back." Eduardo greeted the turtle. "What brings you back to this part of the world?"

Based by the calm demeanor from Eduardo, the turtle poses no threat and the entire tribe eases up. However, what came next was a surprise.

For no apparent reason, the turtle called Curt slapped Eduardo before dragging the dazed macaw closer to his band of capybaras.

"Ah good man, you should know by now! Today marks the special event I host every year."

"Let me guess Curt, your Cabana of Combat?" Eduardo asked.

"Atta boy, looks like you haven't hit your senile moments. But yes, it's time to start Curt's Cabana of Combat. And this year I'll be holding here in your home territory."

"Is that so?" Eduardo responded, almost pleased from the revelation.

"Of course, with your permission. And I apologize for the sudden appearance. I just heard of a worthy champion from the last Ordeal of the Mighty and-"

"Yes. You can host your little games, my friend."

As if seeing it from a fairy tale, Curt the Turtle leaped in the air with joy, way beyond the threshold of any regular animal let alone a turtle.

From a distance, the young Tiago watches on between the conversation of his grandfather and Curt. And boy Tiago couldn't get any more hype.

Without a moment of hesitation, Tiago quickly flies home to share the announcement to his folks.

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes this prologue. I apologize for the long delay and short chapter. Rest assure I'll be pumping out chapters as soon as possible**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Participants**

* * *

News of Curt's contest spread across the Amazon like a raging storm. Many birds and animals rushed to the grizzled turtle in hopes to compete. The coordinator didn't decline any animal and signed them up immediately to further encourage more animals to compete. Whether it was for thrills, bragging rights, or any other reason, a fighting tournament is a happy addition of entertainment in the wild.

Of course, there were some rules in play to keep the competition fair, but exciting. Mainly to note is the animal and species who are competing must be paired to combat against each other within their size range.

While size is a factor to consider, age doesn't stop Curt to decline a competitor. In the previous contests Curt held, he's encountered quite a number of young animals with outstanding fighting prowess.

Knowing this fact, Tiago races home to ask for permission to compete.

We bring ourselves to a heated argument among our beloved Gunderson Family where Eduardo tries his best to convince his daughter Jewel and son-in-law Blu for his grandchildren to compete.

Despite stating both good and bad reasons, the good seems to overcome the bad in terms on how to toughen Blu and Jewel's children in handling the wild.

Sure they got Blu's urban smarts and Jewel's wildlife knowledge, but Eduardo believes knowledge alone can't overcome a powerful predator without strength.

Against their better judgment, Blu and Jewel reluctantly agree for their children to compete. Tiago is beyond thrilled to get in a scuffle. However, Bia and Carla seemed shaken due to their lack of enthusiasm to harm others. Eduardo notices the doubt in Bia and Carla's eyes and asked what will it take for them to complete.

The two younglings thought and agreed to compete under one condition, their parents compete as well. Blu and Jewel held no objection as the two felt confident in their own fighting ability.

Eduardo didn't argue and happily agrees for his family to compete in Curt's Cabana of Combat, and he has full confidence that his family can bring a win to his tribe like the previous Ordeal of the Mighty (as read in Birdy Beatdown).

With that settled, Blu led his family to Curt's Cabana to participate in another fighting tournament. From his previous experience in the Ordeal, Blu hopes he could show the jungle he's a force to reckon with.

That is, until Blu and his family arrived at the enlisting camp.

Left and right were all kinds of animals, eager to compete in Curt's contest whatever their reasons, ranging from small to large animals. Jewel and the kids were not surprisingly nervous to get in a fight with the burly animals scattered about, but Blu on the other hand, remained composed and confident.

No doubt clouded Blu's mind, more so was his excitement. He recognized a few participants who competed in the Ordeal from his last fighting bout, but one particular bird stood out of the crowd.

In return, that said bird notices Blu, and a warm smile engulfs his beak as he flies over to hug his good friend.

"Good old Blu, glad to see you again."

"You too Rico, welcome back buddy."

* * *

 **A/N: And thus concludes this chapter. Next chapter will be our first bout. As always, take care and hope to hear from you soon!-Poshil**

 **All characters excluding Curt and Rico belong to Blue Sky Studios. Curt belongs to Yootisposhil and Rico belongs to Rico the Black Macaw. Permission was given to use the characters above and I'm not held accountable whatever fate befells them.**


End file.
